The mystery fruit for Zoro
by lilanimefreak19
Summary: This is my first Fan fic umm.. im not really good with american writing...wasnt born in america and nver lived therethis stroy is about Zoro getting a devil fruit power and with a power the curse comes with it also...warning rated T for the mild laguage.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery Fruit for Zoro**

**Authors review**

**This is my first fanfic and I'm not really that good with writing stories but im much better at typing and drawing. Uhhh…… I don't care much for flame ill just read them and laugh my lungs out, but I do care for good reviews well heres the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one- Cold and desperate**

**On a cold night without peaceful sleep Zoro wakes us to exercise out deck. He carefully manuevuers over Chopa/Chopper, Ussopp, and Sanji, but when he reaches Luffy he grabs his leg and started to chew and say,**

**"mmmm………Niku (meat) ……… Sanji cook more NIKU!..." grumbled Luffy**

**"man get off fool" "sheesh talk about monkeys gone wild."**

**"ZzZzZzZz"**

**While he got out he was freezing cold because all he had on was hes shorts and everything else showing.**

**"one two one two one two"**

**Dropped weights CLANG! **

**"ZORO! How many times have I told you not to exercise at 3:00 in the morning?" Nami yelled aggravated.**

**"Be quiet woman do you want to wake the rest of the crew and plusI need my exercise and you need yourscough cough more then I need mine. (laughs silently)"**

**"ARRRGH, What ever just keep quiet!"**

**BY the time it was 4:00am he was hungry and the kitchen was locked up just in case Luffy tried to sneak in, so he would have to wait till it was 7:00 which was 3 hours from now. 30 minutes later while Zoro just doing push ups he saw a bird and that bird droped a fruit and a fish out of its beak but at that moment the bird tried to dive back after it but noooo Zoro was to quick for it and sliced it's head straight off.**

**"Well there's our breakfeast, I wonder what this fruit taste like…blech its disgusting but I might as well just eat it anyways since like I'm the strongest man out here and by the strongest I have the strongest belly besides Luffy burp man that was nasty well I'm of to…ZzZzZzZz"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Review**

**Hey how'd you like it I don't think it was good because im the one who made it well R&R plz and if you send me flame ill just Read and laugh R&L at it and then trace it from where it came from and dismantle your house piece by piece! Just kidding well hope you like it. ( I've got more chapters in my note book and uhh...sorry if this chater is short ill try and make 'em longer or make more chapters. hehe P**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry forgot to put in the disclaimer in my last chapter:

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!

Ok now back to meh story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes-

Uh…. hi haven't put in a new chapter for a while uh… well here it is hope you like it and I'm pretty sure my writing skills will get better on the way…P well here it is…

**Chapter two- the strange side affects**

After the exercise Zoro went to sleep back inside but while he was sleeping 7:00am pasted.

"MISS NAMI SANNNN, BREAKFEAST IS READY!"

"hmmmm…it smells good, thank you"

"Nami san may I be your eternal love?"

((BONK!))

"Even angry Nami is beautiful…."

"SANJIIIIII! IIIIIIIIIIII WANT SOOOMMEEE FOOOOODDDD!"

((KICK))

"Ladies first baka"

After breakfeast Zoro woke up not knowing his food was gone so he was starving at this point so he tried to open to door but his hand just fazed through it when he realized it he jerked his hand back as if a crocodile was about to chomp on it. Then he thought to him self that maybe something was wrong with him.

"NAMI! I see land ahead!" Usopp yelled.

Nami grabbed a telescope and looked the island in her navigation book then said.

"This island must be Balatosis Island."

"Luffy! Sanji! Steer goldmaly (the boat) north by northeast!"

"Hai Nami san!" Sanji replied like a love sick dog.

While Zoro was walking toward Chopa/Chopper, Chopa was making his Rambo balls which makes him able to transform into his other 7 forms.

"hey chopper I need a check up."

"SURE!" ((Happily trying to hide his emotions))

"hmm Zoro it seems like you've been going though physical changes."

"I know I've been past puberty long time ago!"

"NO no no…not that change something like what Luffy and I went though."

"that can't be!...will it affect me being the best swordsman!"

"I don't think so it didn't affect Luffy from being a great pirate."

"hmm… your rite so there's nothing to worry about."

"Just one thing to make sure I was rite I need you to jump in the water when we land.. ((doctors orders))"

"but what if I dround!"

"oh don't worry Sanji will save you"

" pffft! That stupid fool yeah rite. Well any ways ill do it any ways."

Nami was researching if there was any treasure here for two hours.

Shoot! No treasure we'll have to just leave then."

"but Namiiiiiiii…..can't we just stay here for 2 days pleasssssseeeee!" Luffy whined.

"yeah Nami plz listen to the captain." Usopp begged

"I'm captain? Oh yeah! Sice im cap-" luffy was cut off by Nami

"fine I give up only for two days."

"All rite vacation time!" Usopp yelled while jumping into the water.

"now Zoro was hesitating wither to jump into the water or just stand there looking at it."

"Come on you scardy cat jump in!" Usopp teased at Zoro

((push!))

((SPLASH))

Zoro cursed out "Sanji I'm gonna get you for that!"

That was his last words when he sank into the ocean. It was like his spin had broken and he was paralyzed his body was aching and he couldn't swim up. It seemed like the god were angry at the people for eating the devils fruit and pushing them down deeper into the ocean water it was like his whole training ((muscles)) his whole body and his mind was useless. Zoro was running out of air and he hadn't taken very much air in the beginning ((all Sanjis fault)) he pasted out in the ocean water and about to die soon.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Authors note**-

How'd you like it I thought it was ok but any ways R&R and there will be a new chapter coming up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' review-**

Hey thanks for the good review well I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3- The Rescue**

"Sanji! Zoro needs your help he's drowning!" Chopa/Chopper cried out.

"All rite ill be rite there."

Sanji took off his shoes and socks then dived into the ocean water.

SPLASH

"how could Zoro drown…maybe I pushed him too hard…"

"I see him…

grunt ((running out of air)) face turns red

"How could he have drifted this far down! Making me rescue him I thought he new how to swim! Any ways maybe I'll impress Miss Nami San"

As he swam down with barely no air he finally grabbed Zoro and tried to swim up but a giant squid came by and grabbed Sanji then threw them toward the bottom of the ocean then again threw them farther down.

"At this rate we'll both die I might as well kill this old geezer ."

As he dropped Zoro and swam toward the squid…

"Gosh where is Sanji and Zoro!" Nami said while walking worriedly

It had been 18 minutes since Sanji had gone and Nami saw Sanji's head bob up out of the water a few time to get some air but just in 2 seconds he was under again.

"Luffy Chopa/Chopper go save Sanji and Zoro!"

"But Nami me and Luffy can't swim remember?"

"Oh rite…"

"Usopp GO!"

"But Nami"

wack

"You do as I say since Luffy is too dumb to take action I'm co-captain, now go!"

"Fine but I want my slingshot back!"

"Sure"

**Flash Back**

"Hey Luffy go put an apple on top of Nami's cabin."

"Hai!" ((ok))

"The apples set Usopp!"

"Thanks Luffy"

"OK now get out of the way don't want to shoot you."

While Usopp was about to shoot the apple, Sanji came up and said.

"What are you! BAKA! You can't shoot Nami San!"

((push…SPLAT!))

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!USOPP!You''re in BIG trouble!"

"It wasn't my fault Sanji pushed me and I accidentally shot through your window I meant to shoot the apple on top."

"This apple is good… When I get down their your still in BIG trouble!"

**End of Flash Back**

((SPLASH))

"AHHHH! I've got a cramp Help me!"

"Goodness you're useless!"

While Nami swam under she saw Sanji battling the Giant Squid.

gulp "this is beyond my help I'll just have to let Sanji deal with it."

((Now back to Sanji))

"Shit at this rate I'll run out of air."

"I have to finish this fast"

Sanji had swam closer to the squid then he kicked it rite on top of its forehead. ((you know how good Sanji kicks)) well when he did kick him the squids eyeballs practically popped out of its sockets. Then he did a side kick coming up with an uppercut kick straight up its underbelly.

Once the squid swam away Sanji dived all the way back down to the bottom of the ocean and grabbed and tried to swim back up half way there his face turned purple and his lungs were about to burst his nose started to bleeding and he was disparate for air his eyes were popping with red veins and he had no energy to swim back to shore.

"Nami San please come get us with goldmaly."

**End of chapter**

**Authors note**

Hey once again thanks for the good reviews…im done writing this chapter for me I thought it was pretty long…((it took longer because I was watching T.V. lol)) well R&R thanks. )


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

uh…thnx everybody for the good reviews sorry I took so long to wrote this chapter it was because my compact disc recordable, rewritable thingy just broke so I had to buy a new one and its soo expensive and took along time to get one well this chapter is long from my point of view and has some stuff not suitable for children.

oh yeah for the people that is obsessed with Zoro wont like this chapter much lol and uh its 8 pages on my note book but 5 pages on Microsoft Word. I'm a little off on this story very sleepy and haven't written in ages.

**Chapter 4-Nami's life saver**

While Nami brought goldmaly, Sanji was growing weaker by the second and the part that worried Sanji was that Zoro wasn't breathing.

When they got on the boat Chopa scrambled over to them crying and saying.

"Zoroooo! I'm soo sorry I made you jump in the water I should have never even told you" chopa wailed.

(cough up water) "Zoro isn't breathing.."

"OH MY GOSH! Someone's gonna have to do CPR!" usopp shouted.

"I'll do it." Nami volunteered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
short authors note  
----------------------  
sorry I haven't wrote in a while sorry if the story is sort of messed up  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pressed against Zoro's chest then counted to 3. " 1…… 2…… 3……"

When she finished pressing she put her ear against his chest and realized he still wasn't breathing so she put her mouth on his and closing his nose and blew air as much as she could… while she was blowing she felt something… was it love lol(laugh out loud).. or was it just his salty tongue against hers. He checked again then pressed against his chest and counted to three then closed his nose and blew again. He jerked up water gushing out of his mouth and dripping out of his nose.

Nami slapped him then cried while walking into the forest ( for some alone time (lol) )

A few minutes later everybody was just sitting and standing there…………… and then heard Nami's scream.

(picking his nose) "Who was that? " Luffy asked like a dumb gorilla.

"You dumb idiot that was Nami!" Zoro said very slowly

Sanji was too weak to rescue her (he had red eyes ripped cloths still blue-ish face from holding his breath to long and other parts of his body was hurting) Luffy was too dumb to do it (at the moment) and Usopp was still whining over his little cramp and Chopa was taking care of Sanji, so that only left Zoro.

I guess nobodies strong enough to do this so I'm gonna go alone.  
(Sanji glared at Zoro then closed his eyes in pain)

Zoro walked toward the forest while following Namies foot prints.

"Luffy you idiot! you were suppose to go help Zoro!" Usopp said.

That was Nami! I didn't know!"

"My god Luffy! Zoro just said it was her!"

"Ohh sorry wasn't listening I was observing my booger."

"Any ways I know Zoro can handle it …. ZzZzZzZzZzZz"

Zoro was still weak but enough to rescue Nami.

"Man where is Nami"

He finally stopped and realized there was blood on the floor and her foot prints showed of her being dragged.

Zoro began to power walk till everything just stopped at a puddle.

"If I were Nami where would I be?"

"In a bank!..But she wouldn't be there rite now.."

Zoro just sat there thinking till he finally dosed off.

While he was sleeping Namaru (kidnapper or in our case NamiNapper) creped up to Zoro and bonked his head with a huge piece of rock leaving a little blood. Then blindfolded him and took him to his underground palace (more like an underground dump) where there are tunnels that leads to everywhere. (sort of freaky a guy that has access to anywhere) (just think about that)

When Zoro woke up with a big bump on his head and some blood sliding down his head he sort of panicked because he couldn't see anything but darkness (from his blindfold) he stopped panicking after 5 seconds and just thought…

"This is all Nami's fault. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be stuck in this place and this wouldn't have happened!"

While he was struggling his head just fazed through his blindfold and he could see again. So he tired to faze through the ropes but he felt nothing happen. He just got up and concentrated really hard and for a while he felt something till a fart came out.

"Oh so that was what I was feeling"

Then he just concentrated a lot more and over did it and lost his balance and fell but weirdly enough he fazed through the wall. When he got up ropes and blind fold off and stuff he saw Namaru trying to rape Nami but was unsuccessful (he got her top of sort of ripped) when Zoro looked into Nami's eyes he saw pain, sadness, and fear. Zoro grabbed a pole (at this time he didn't have his swords he left it on the boat) that was holding up Namaru's clothes he went into a fighting position and slammed the pole on top of his head and grabbed Nami and and guided her out of the crap hole. When they finally stopped Zoro took of his T-shirt and gave it to Nami. Nami turned around and put it on then ran with Zoro to a cave.

When they stopped to a cave Zoro asked Nami if she was ok.

"What do you think? Me trying to be raped and stuff!"

"I guess not" Zoro said.

"Thnx Zoro"

"No problem" "now go get some sleep"

As she fell asleep Zoro left in search of fire wood. Zoro was searching near the white berry bush while looking at the berries he said.

"hmmm…these look good ill bring 'em back"

Zoro grabbed an arm full of sticks and a pouch full of white berries in his pocket. Then he came back and Nami was up.

"Where were you!... made me make the fire (humph!) useless!"

"She has gotten moody… any ways I brought some food and more fire wood."

"What are you trying to do! Poison me?"

"Uhh.. (panick) what a stupid fool would do that! (tossing the berries into the fire as quickly as he could. I'll go get some real food"

He grabbed 3 poles placed one in his mouth the other two in his hands and went off to find some food. He walked very quietly looking for an animal to kill and cook then eat with Nami. He finally heard something and ran after it and saw a big black bear. He charged at it then (I think this is how it is spelled I'm not sure so don't get all upset) he used the move "TigerClaw attack" (once again not sure) and the bears skull was crushed under the impact and immediately died.

While he was walking he wondered how he would cut through the bears skin and get the meat with his 3 dull poles.

"I'll just have to think about it when I get there."

"Finally you brought real food... now can u cook it?

"Yea but how am I gonna cut it?"

"Here use the dagger I took"

Zoro tried to cut through but with a loud (CRACK!) the dagger broke

"Got any more bright ideas?"

Zoro concentrated on knifes and crossed his arms like an (X) then unleashed it really fast like this ( / ) (this is his arm positions) and cut opened the bears skin and fur like a knife on butter and got each peace wrapped it around banana leafs that was soaked with rain water (so the meat doesn't burn and doesn't get any ash on it) and put it close to the fire to cook.

"Hey Zoro thanks for saving me"

"You already said that but no problem"

"And by the way nice devil fruit power"

"Thanks I like them to I guess but I haven't figured how to control them though"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Authors note

Hey umm… I didn't really like this chapter but I guess that's just me lol I'm pretty sure many others wont like it either. I hope you'll give me a good review and MAN! This is the longest chapter I made (I think) I had to write the rough draft then write it on micro soft word and save it then do stuff.. well I hope ill come up with a new chapter but I'm sure there be more sorry if this story is a little off I haven't wrote for probably 2-3 weeks. Ttyl R&R…………. this is Kirby (-'.'-)> kirby from the cartoon off of Kirby.


	5. author's note HEY!

Hey this is the author uhhh…sorry I haven't wrote in a loooong time almost finished with the 7th grade hahah cant wait till summer I'm visiting my folks in Korea.. well I plan on making more chapters and if I don't plz remind me with very firm words if u want to keep on reading this chapter otherwise it will go very verrrrrry sloooowy… thanks

-man I forgot about this story sorry bout that-


End file.
